


have a whale of a time

by Verezkovi



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verezkovi/pseuds/Verezkovi
Summary: — И что, мы там, в будущем, не враги?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	have a whale of a time

— И что, мы там, в будущем, не враги? — недоверчиво тянет Чарльз, сдержанно рассматривая профиль Логана. Тот чувствует его изучающий взгляд на своём подбородке.

— Что-то вроде, — коротко бросает Джеймс, не отрываясь от дороги. В его задачи не входит посвящать молодого Ксавье в подробности его собственной личной жизни, пусть и просроченной на полвека.

Некоторое время они молчат, и Логан звериным нутром чувствует, как разгорается любопытство профессора. Он успевает оценить его деликатность, когда вместо того, чтобы просто залезть к нему в башку и выведать всё необходимое, Чарльз аккуратно просит рассказать подробнее. И только придумав подходящий ответ, Логан вспоминает, что Ксавье лишен своих способностей в угоду рабочим ногам.

К подобным вещам (вроде чужой телепатии), оказывается, быстро привыкаешь, и держать информацию об их отсутствии в голове не так-то просто. Впрочем, судя по рассказам Чарльза-из-будущего, тот Чарльз, что сидит сейчас по левую руку от него, незаметно кусая нижнюю губу, тот ещё придурок.

— Я думаю, — Логан оставляет одну руку на руле, второй залезая в карман в поисках портсигара. Сдержать ухмылку невозможно, — не будь там всей этой срани со стражами, вы бы заключили брак.

Украдкой Джеймс бросает взгляд на лицо Ксавье. Тот выглядит удивленным, но, как оказывается парою мгновений позже, не по той причине, которую предположил Логан.

— Разве в ваше время разрешены браки мужчины с мужчиной? — спрашивает он.

— И женщины с женщиной. С 15-го года, — бросает Джеймс, закуривая.

Несколько минут Чарльз старательно переваривает информацию (О браках или о Леншерре? Или о том и другом сразу же?), а после внезапно разражается смехом, запрокидывая патлатую голову и обнажая ровные белые зубы. Смотря на его кадык, заходивший на тонкой шее, Логан понимает, почему там, в будущем, Магнето не отходит от него ни на шаг. Хоть в будущем они оба — те ещё странные старперы. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет, что оба — преподаватели и вроде как умнейшие мутанты своего времени. Но, как Джеймс уже имел удовольствие себе напомнить, Чарльз слева был совсем не тем разумным и привычным Чарльзом, которого он оставил в будущем.

В глазах резко мутнеет от зеленящей удушающей боли. Логан вздрагивает и что есть силы вдавливает педаль тормоза. Машину заносит, благо, они не переворачиваются и на встречном пути не оказывается никого, кто мог бы со смачным металлическим скрежетом въехать в бок снятой напрокат тачки. Хэнк, дрыхнущий на заднем сидении, издает задушенный полувсхлип, но не просыпается: по всей видимости, у чудодейственной сыворотки есть определенные побочки, оказывающие эффект не только на профессора.

Падая лбом на руль, Логан грязно ругается, собирая всё присущее ему самообладание, чтобы не разнести потолок машины выпущенными когтями. Приступы учащаются и становятся сильнее и продолжительнее. Беспокойно бормочущий под ухом какую-то ересь Чарльз, кажется, напуган сильнее Джеймса, за последние сутки пережившего уже два подобных припадка, и последнему остается только бросить руль, откидываясь на кресле, и прижать обе ладони к лицу, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Ксавье пробует дотронуться до его плеча, но он предупредительно рычит, и профессор унимается.

Несколько минут проходят в бездвижной тишине, пока Джеймс пытается изгнать из сознания видения проводов и склянок с раствором. Потом мимо них на третьей скорости проносится фура, едва не задев развернутую перпендикулярно полосе машину. Открыв глаза, Логан обнаруживает перед носом подрагивающую руку Ксавье с фляжкой. Не спрашивая, прикладывается. Становится легче.

— Что это было? — мягко спрашивает Чарльз, когда Логан возвращает ему опустевшую до половины фляжку и опускает руку на переключатель скоростей, чтобы, по крайней мере, убраться с дороги.

В его голосе Джеймсу чудятся узнаваемые нотки сосредоточенной тревоги за ближнего, сочувствия и желания помочь, присущие знакомому Ксавье из будущего. Что ж, куда лучше, чем сутки назад, когда он деланно равнодушным тоном заявил Логану, что отказывается помочь, потому что «все умирают». Давя в себе желание врезать Чарльзу по роже в память об этом эпизоде, Логан заводит машину и разворачивает её, чтобы продолжить путь. Виски из фляжки Ксавье оказывается вполне достаточно — руки перестают мелко трястись.

— Из-за временного скачка, — начинает объяснять он, звуча как хренов герой комикса, и тут же морщится абсурдности этой реплики, но продолжает, — эпизоды моей жизни смешались между собой в памяти и порой всплывают в самые неподходящие моменты.

Он ловит на себе взгляд Чарльза и морщится второй раз — от ощущения своей беспомощности в глазах профессора, прерывая его ещё до того, как тот начинает говорить.

— Нет, не расскажу. У нас сейчас проблемы посерьезнее.

Ксавье кивает, вздохнув, и прикладывается к фляжке.

Он, в общем-то, и не надеется, что встреча с молодым Магнето пройдёт гладко, но когда Чарльз, только что рассказывающий Джеймсу о своих пацифистских взглядах, бьёт того по лицу, Логан понимает, что всё будет куда труднее, чем он мог бы предположить. Настолько труднее, что после эти двое устраивают полноценную драку, едва не угробив самолёт, и Логан даже не решается встать на чью-либо сторону. В целом, ему плевать на их идеологические разногласия. Тем более что не позднее чем через час оба уже вполне мирно гасят печаль алкоголем и партией в шахматы, лишь изредка перебрасываясь язвительными комментариями в адрес друг друга.

На него Леншерр смотрит волком, и нужно быть совсем уж слепым идиотом, чтобы не догадаться о причинах подобной неприязни. Логану ужасно не хочется оправдываться в тех «преступления», которых он не совершал, и он старательно игнорирует этот тяжелый серый взгляд, умудрившись, в конце концов, даже немного поспать в чёртовом самолёте.

А потом они прилетают в Париж, и у них есть целая ночь до предстоящей конференции для того, чтобы отдохнуть, обсудить план или просто напиться до потери рассудка. Поэтому Логан совершенно не удивляется, когда около полуночи до его слуха доносится стук в дверь, и на пороге номера оказывается Чарльз, нетвёрдо стоящий на ногах. Зачем-то (из милосердия или дурости?) Джеймс пускает его внутрь и помогает дотащиться до кресла, где профессор разваливается с комфортом, бездумно таращась синими глазами в желтоватый от тусклого света потолок.

— Я пришел поговорить, — сообщает он и не успевает закончить мысль, потому что очередная вспышка зелёного света из памяти Логана сбивает последнего с ног, заставляя выпускать когти и беспомощно-свирепо ежиться на ковре в позе эмбриона.

Логана трясёт добрых пятнадцать минут, а, очнувшись, помимо исказившего черты ужаса на своём лице он обнаруживает прохладные руки Ксавье. Сам Ксавье тоже в непосредственной близости, и сквозь пьяный морок в его глазах наружу пробивается такое искреннее сопереживание, что Логан поражается, зачем ему телепатия, если он и без этого сомнительного подарка эволюции умудряется чувствовать окружающих так. Спустя мгновение губы Чарльза накрывают его собственные. Помимо перебивающего всё вкуса выпивки, Логан успевает почувствовать влажную теплоту чужого рта и силу уверенности, владеющей пьяным разумом Ксавье.

Чарльз целует его долго, настойчиво, и Логану на минуту хочется думать, что это — это всё — не только спонтанный и почти невинный акт мести и поцелуй может принадлежать ему безраздельно. Но он тут же отгоняет эти мысли. Логан не идиот. И ему в жизни уже хватает одной безответной любви.

— Я подумал, — оправдывается Чарльз, отстраняясь и пытаясь надышаться, — что это единственный способ привести тебя в порядок, раз уж моё… раз оно не работает.

Да уж, отличный способ, проверенный. Что-то заставляет Логана думать, что отрабатывал его Ксавье на Леншерре, злобно сидящем за стенку от них. В том, что Эрик сидит именно «злобно» Джеймс почти не сомневается.

— Ты хочешь меня? — задаёт очередной глупый и неуместный вопрос Чарльз, всем телом льня к Логану, оставшемуся в одной тонкой футболке, пока тот, волей-неволей обняв профессора, помогает им обоим добраться до кресла. И в любой другой ситуации он не преминул бы сказать «да», но это, чёрт возьми, Чарльз, и мало того, что он не в себе, так ещё и делает это не ради Логана, а ради сраного Магнето, которого даже нет в комнате, тщась доказать нечто и ему, и себе самому, и, похоже, всему миру.

Поэтому Логан рад сказать «нет». Чарльз не обижается, как не обижается и сам Логан на столь явную игру со своими чувствами. Что с него взять, молодого и пьяного? Получаса, проведенного в номере у Логана, хватает, чтобы всё выпитое окончательно «дошло», приводя профессора в дивное состояние почти полной невменяемости. Джеймс испытывает скрытое злорадство, представляя, с каким рвением Ксавье завтра ринется опустошать все сосуды с водой, находящиеся в непосредственной близости, пока тот спокойно засыпает, уместив голову на коленях Логана.

В этой позе их и находит Магнето, пришедший явно за тем, чтобы выполнить второй пункт из списка возможных дел, но вместо того, чтобы перейти к совместному обсуждению плана, замерший на пороге комнаты с нехорошей улыбкой на лице. В этот момент Логан чувствует, как саднят его собственные губы, перенявшие характерную красноту и вкус алкоголя от дремлющего профессора.

— Нечто вроде я и предполагал, — констатирует Леншерр, без приглашения устраиваясь на соседнем кресле. Его образу отвергнутого любовника не хватает только сигары и бокала мартини в руке. Впрочем, он отлично входит в роль и без внешних атрибутов.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — отмахивается Логан. Объяснения с оскорбленным Магнето не входят в его планы на ближайшее будущее. И вообще не входят в планы.

— Да? — брови Эрика скептически ползут вверх. — Тогда, может быть, ты объяснишь мне, что тут только что было?

Логан с трудом сдерживается от желания плюнуть на дорогущий ковёр и сбежать из этого дурдома как можно скорее, но продолжает сидеть, по инерции перебирая мягкие отросшие кудри Ксавье, чья голова остается лежать у него на коленях, в то время как остальное тело умещается частично на том же кресле, частично на полу.

Логан чувствует себя уставшим.

— Если тебе так не хватает дорогого Чарльза в свободном доступе, я могу предоставить тебе это бездыханное тело, которое уже через пару часов пробудится ото сна и попросит пить, есть, билеты в театр, партию в шахматы или что там вы, извращенцы, любите делать, — говорит он, уже не скрывая раздражения, спихивает мало сопротивляющегося Ксавье на пол и бредёт на балкон, чтобы покурить и успокоиться — в который раз за последние дни?

«За последнюю жизнь…» — тоскливо думает он, наблюдая, как Леншерр вслед за ним вытаскивает не желающего трезветь профессора на балкон. Да уж, Ксавье из будущего не солгал, а скорее, преуменьшил ту степень пиздеца, что была в голове у него самого образца 73-го года.

— Отпусти меня! — меж тем бушует тот, и Логан почти рад, что Чарльз лишен своей телепатии. Неизвестно, что он мог бы учудить, будучи полностью дееспособным. Магнето выглядит несчастным.

— Это ты виноват, — говорит он, лишь чудом удерживая Ксавье в стоячем положении. Феноменальной способности Леншерра переваливать свою вину на кого-либо другого можно только позавидовать.

— О, ну да, ведь это я 10 лет назад не справился со своими амбициями и лишил лучшего друга двух самых близких людей и возможности ходить, — парирует Логан, выпуская облако дыма к ночному небу. Он чувствует, как под его ногами начинает дрожать железное основание балкона.

— Тебя там даже не было, — он старается держать себя в руках, но даже в старости у Магнето есть проблемы с контролем гнева, что уж тут говорить о настоящем моменте.

— Чарльз рассказывал. В красках.

— А что ещё он успел рассказать? — Леншерр звереет на глазах, жилки проступают на напряженном лбу, а Чарльз, зажатый в его руках, сдавленно охает. Логан давит вздох.

— Не этот Чарльз. Вернее, этот, но из будущего.

Магнето скрипит зубами. В висках поселяется тупая боль. Логан чувствует, как в геометрической прогрессии растет его зависть к беспамятному от алкоголя Ксавье. Впрочем, всё ещё можно исправить. Докурив, он оборачивается к Леншерру.

— Выпьем?

Тот раздраженно кивает, уволакивая профессора обратно в номер. Чарльз уже не пытается сопротивляться.

В мини-баре Логан отыскивает бутылку коньяка среднего пошиба, что в целом, конечно, хуже шотландского виски из фляжки Ксавье, но вполне соответствует их ситуации. Закуски нет, как и желания пихнуть в горло хоть какой-то кусок, поэтому они ограничиваются шоколадкой, обнаруженной в том же мини-баре. Логан разливает коньяк по стаканам, пока Леншерр укладывает Чарльза в кровать и сам устраивается в настрадавшемся за этот вечер кресле.

— Не хочу пить за встречу, — говорит Логан, протягивая ему стакан.

— Тогда за успех завтрашнего мероприятия? — предлагает Магнето, и с этим уже трудно не согласиться.

— Расскажи свою версию, — предлагает Джеймс после третьего по счету стакана.

Бутылка подходит к концу, а в комнате висит душное сигаретное марево, потому что выходить на балкон на третий и четвертый раз Логану становится невыносимо лень. Леншерр, развалившийся в кресле, неопределенно машет рукой в воздухе.

— Тебя ещё не заебала эта история? — спрашивает он. Пьяный Магнето матерится, как трезвый Саммерс в отсутствии Джин, и это, пожалуй, почти трогательно. По крайней мере, Логану так кажется.

— Расскажи-и-и, — полусонно, но агрессивно тянет Чарльз с кровати, и Эрик встаёт, чтобы его унять, но спустя несколько минут пыхтящей возни возвращается с телепатом на руках и, нетрезво покачиваясь, пытается устроить того у себя на коленях.

Ксавье ворчит и сопротивляется, и Логан наблюдает за этим балаганом с непонятным умилением, невольно сравнивая представившуюся ему картину с тем вежливым и сдержанным, хоть и несомненно искренним, взаимодействием, что демонстрировали Магнето и профессор из будущего. Поверить в это трудно, в особенности в тот момент, когда Чарльз, неведомо как вырвавшись из стальных объятий Леншерра, добирается до Логана и обрушивается на него вновь в более чем располагающей позе.

Детский сад, думает Логан, пытаясь аккуратно спихнуть его на пол во избежание праведного гнева Магнето, но тот цепляется за шею Джеймса и горячо дышит в ухо и на скулу, шепчет что-то о защите и о идиотах, и — видит Бог — Логан не святой, и даже у его терпения есть предел.

— Он обижен на тебя, — предупреждает он вновь темнеющего лицом Эрика и легко гладит Ксавье по плечам и спутанным волосам. Чарльз издает что-то вроде кошачьего урчания.

— Это не обида, — отвечает Леншерр неожиданно трезво и подбирается на опасную близость. — Он говорил о тебе, пока ты спал.

— Да? И что же? — удивляется Логан, поднимая бровь, пока Чарльз — чёрт возьми! — целует его в шею.

Магнето не то хмыкает, не то рычит, и Логану его почти что жаль, но он не видит лица Леншерра, потому что именно в этот сраный момент, Чарльз стаскивает с него майку и удобнее устраивается на его коленях, развернувшись к обиженному любовнику спиной.

— Ты не собираешься ему помешать? — уточняет Джеймс, выглядывая из-за профессора и игнорируя его попытки расстегнуть тяжелый армейский ремень на своих брюках.

Эрик выглядит внешне расслабленным и деланно меланхоличным, в глазах его байроническая тоска, а в руках — бутылка коньяка с остатками поила на самом дне. Но Логан догадывается, как он напряжен на самом деле и, более того, уверен, что пряжка на его брюках не поддается пытливым пальцам Чарльза именно по его замыслу.

— Нет, — откликается он спустя несколько минут, за которые Ксавье успевает почти дойти до отчаяния, что отражается в страдальческой складке между выразительными бровями. — Я собираюсь присоединиться.

И махом допив остатки коньяка и отбросив бутылку на ковёр, он встаёт, стремительно приближаясь, чтобы вновь рухнуть на колени позади Чарльза и обхватить его обеими руками, прижимаясь сзади. Логан впервые видит его так близко, но не успевает толком рассмотреть, потому что Ксавье наконец-то расстёгивает ему брюки и стаскивает бельё, чтобы обеими руками обхватить член, напрочь игнорируя внимание Леншерра. Они оба упрямцы — Логан знает — даже когда смертельно пьяны, и эта ночь будет чертовски длинной.

Чарльз не в себе, и пользоваться его состоянием кажется Джеймсу постыдным в те моменты, когда он вспоминает мягкий и теплый взгляд Ксавье из будущего, что всегда относился к нему с особенным теплом и вниманием. Не в том ли причина, думает он сейчас, что профессор всегда видел в нем не только… тут он запинается, в смешанных чувствах смотря на Чарльза, чью шею терзает навязчивыми поцелуями Магнето.

Чёрт, до этого момента он и не задумывался, как на самом деле к нему относится профессор. Фактический спаситель, наставник, друг… Существовало ли хоть одно слово, способное с точностью описать установившуюся между ними связь?

— Ты уснул? — одёргивает его Эрик, отрываясь от Чарльза только для того, чтобы одарить Логана взглядом, полным морозного осуждения. И тут же возвращается к прерванному занятию, не находя в Ксавье ни толики сопротивления.

— Нет, задумался… — зачем-то отвечает Логан, а Магнето смотрит на него, как на полного придурка, потому что, видит Бог, он прав, как можно думать о чём-то постороннем да ещё и задумываться, когда на твоих коленях сидит Чарльз Ксавье и дышит так громко, что даже стоны звучали бы менее развратно? Логан поддаётся судьбе и тянется к пуговицам на его яркой рубашке, благо от пиджака они избавились давно, да и на самом Джеймсе уже почти нет одежды.

Видимо, он всё ещё достаточно пьян, потому что совершенно не помнит, как они добираются до кровати, но, вынырнув из забытья, обнаруживает себя сидящим у её изголовья, пока совершенно раздетый Чарльз, распластавшись на покрывале, отсасывает у него. Куда девается Магнето, Логан не понимает, но в следующую минуту просветления обнаруживает того за своей спиной, и почти ёжится от ощущения той проклятой мощи, что наполняет Эрика изнутри.

Вуайерист чёртов, думает Логан, когда понимает, что тот тоже наблюдает за Ксавье из-за его плеча. И тут же получает укус у основания шеи и жаркий шёпот у него же, будто из них троих именно он — телепат. «Нравится, да?» — шепчет Леншерр, и звучит, как полнейший псих, потому что, да, мать вашу, это охуенно и, если ему хоть раз приходилось испытывать это на себе, такой дурацкий вопрос просто не имеет смысла.

— Сам как думаешь? — едва связно выстанывает Джеймс, и буквально слышит, как Эрик за спиной улыбается, когда они оба ненароком встречаются взглядом с Чарльзом, в чьих глазах читается столько оттенков эмоций одновременно, что Логан не рискует фокусироваться ни на одной, чтобы попросту не сойти с ума.

Вместо этого он тянет Чарльза на себя, позволяет устроиться у себя на груди, отклячивая зад, убирает за уши каштановые пряди со сдержанной нежностью. Магнето за спиной хмыкает, и Логану стоит больших усилий, чтобы не дать ему по морде, наугад выбросив кулак куда-то назад.

— Помоги его подготовить, — говорит он и не ошибается, потому что у Леншерра под рукой оказываются и резинки, и какой-то бутылёк, пахнущий розами.

И всё это невыносимо смешно, потому что, во-первых, розы совершенно не подходят их ситуации, а во-вторых, он уже почти уверен, что эти извращенцы действительно подстроили встречу. Честно говоря, он не удивился бы даже, узнав, что вся история с войной и путешествием во времени тоже была частью инсценировки, и на самом деле он сейчас лежит в собственной комнате в дурацкой школе Ксавье и видит подсунутый им же сон, способный отвлечь от серой реальности будней и зеленоватой ирреальности ночных кошмаров, в которых лицо Страйкера является ему с паталогической регулярностью. И, в таком случае, у профессора просто охуенное чувство юмора и невероятный талант, потому что не верить во всё это — невозможно.

Чёртов Эрик делает Чарльзу больно там, внизу, и Чарльз выгибается в спине, глухо стонет в Джеймсовы ключицы, кусает губы. Запах роз мешается с запахом пота, и Логан видит перед собой только помутневшую синеву профессорских глаз и острый кадык на обнаженной шее. Он тянет Ксавье наверх, чтобы коснуться наконец этой шеи, дотронуться губами до аккуратной впадинки между ключицами и умереть, кажется, тут же, на месте, от ирреального восхищения каждой Чарльзовой чертой. Хоть ему и хочется (до сих пор!) дать ему по шее за всё хорошее и не слишком. За всё, что, как говорится, было и будет. И в этом определенно есть резон.

Но не тогда, когда — твою мать! — Чарльз так восхитительно стонет, льня к его рукам, пока Магнето внизу помогает им обоим прийти в форму. И нет, Логан совершенно не ревнует, потому что всё происходящее запредельно, а значит, и он, и его реакции едва ли имеют какой-то вес в реальном мире.

— Нужно поменяться, — напоминает Леншерр о своём существовании и звучит почти не пьяно и не раздражённо, что в целом настолько не вяжется с его образом, что в очередной раз заставляет усомниться в реальности происходящего.

— Логан, ты пустишь его? — подаёт голос Ксавье и улыбается своим невозможным ярким ртом так, что отказать, конечно, тоже становится невозможно. Впрочем, Логан и не думал отказываться.

От прикосновений Эрика по телу проходит волна дрожи. Джеймс чувствует, как вибрирует металл внутри него, как он сам вибрирует, поддаваясь. Он не думал до этого, кто из них троих сильнее, не пытался сравнивать, и сейчас понимает, что это невозможно, что незачем им играть в превосходство, когда можно так, вопреки всем способностям, поддаваться друг другу, подчиняясь разумом и телом.

Он рычит глухо, когда Леншерр входит в него без подготовки, справедливо надеясь на мгновенную регенерацию. Теперь от всех троих пахнет чёртовыми розами, и Логан готов поклясться, что больше никогда не сможет смотреть на них без задней мысли, и давит в себе усмешку, представляя, как оставит букет на столе профессора когда-нибудь в будущем.  
Если будущее будет.

Эрик обнимает его плечи сзади, и это опасность, Логан чует её зверино, мурашками вдоль позвоночника, но вынужден доверять, обуздать остатками разума ради профессора, который никак не уймет свою пьяную улыбку.

Леншерр дышит в затылок, Чарльз — в шею, обжигая дыханием, и Логан на самом деле чувствует себя атакованным, пока они не настраивают единый ритм и не перестают обращать внимание на дыхание, потому что дыхание становится общим. Обхватывая Ксавье за талию одной рукой, поддерживая другой за бедра, он чувствует, как Эрик делает то же самое с ним одной лишь силой мысли, продолжая гладить и дарить ласку. И Джеймс ненавидит его в этот момент за ощущение собственной беспомощности, но понимает тут же, откуда взялась привязанность Чарльза и почему даже спустя 10 лет они понимают друг друга с полужеста и без чтения мыслей.

Странно только, что эта сухая нежность широких ладоней и размашистых жестов достается ему, а не Ксавье безраздельно, да и Чарльз не выглядит, будто пошел на уступки. Он упирается руками в грудь Джеймса и запрокидывает голову так, что отросшие пряди скользят по спине, и Логан не удерживается от соблазна вновь и вновь целовать его в шею, пока Эрик не дергает его на себя нетерпеливо, в очередной раз выдавая суть ревнивца и той ещё сволочи.

Тишина разрывается отвратительно пошлым скрипом кровати и беспорядочными стонами, звуком соприкосновения кожи с кожей, слившимися в странную симфонию. Дымное марево над их головами тает в предрассветной дымке, когда все трое ничуть не синхронно кончают и приходят в себя, ленясь разобраться, где чья рука. Балконная дверь открыта нараспашку, и вскоре становится холодно. Магнето ворчит и ищет одеяло. Чарльз замечает, что можно не трудиться, потому что до утра всего ничего и лучше бы им потрудиться привести себя в порядок, а не спать до последнего.

Логан слушает с ленивым равнодушием и не двигается. Теплая истома наполняет его изнутри невиданным покоем, делая любые попытки изменить положение кощунственными. А ещё он понимает, что почти трезв, и Чарльз, наверное, тоже, но тот тут же опровергает это предположение, начав тихо хохотать над чем-то своим. Что в очередной раз доказывает несостоятельность рационального мышления в подобных ситуациях.

Эрик пихает его в бок, но попадает в Логана, а Чарльз, почувствовав растворенный в воздухе вопрос, поясняет, давясь:

— Хэнк. Он спит.

И если сначала это не кажется смешным, то через мгновение Джеймс давит в себе неловкую ухмылку и желание не позволять Ксавье трезветь никогда. Жаль только, что подобное решение грозит миру уничтожением.

Он чувствует приближение очередного приступа, когда утро совершенно входит в свои права, отправляя солнечные зайчики в пляс по их недовольным лицам. Успевает сесть и упереться костяшками в матрас, чтобы не покалечить никого выпущенными когтями. И перед тем, как упасть в очередной спазматический кошмар, успевает почувствовать, как Магнето берёт контроль над его телом, фиксируя скелет в одном положении, будто его в миг пронзила коррозия, парализовавшая каждый сустав. Когда он выныривает, его трясёт, и Чарльз гладит его по щекам. Леншерра нет, и, наверное, это к лучшему, потому что им в самом деле пора вставать.

А Ксавье гладит его по лицу и говорит, что всё хорошо, что всё будет хорошо, непременно будет хорошо. Он абсолютно трезв.


End file.
